war_chaosfandomcom-20200213-history
Izumi Mei
Izumi Mei is a 15-year-old mute girl who is the legal heiress to a mafia family called Acqua Famiglia in Italy, but doesn't know this and has lost contact to the family. Her and her family moved to Kontonshijima for the father's long term work reasons, thus making her a transfer student at Kannazuki Middle High School. Her code name is May. Appearance Mei is a 169cm 15-year-old with deep navy tinted hair with a complete heterochromia set of eyes with one eye green and the other purple. Her hair is just above shoulder length and it is split into two piggy tails that is tied back with a red or sometimes white ribbon. Her side bangs and fringe is kept neatly and wears contact lenses so that both of her eyes are purple. Her usual attire consists of a black jacket, leggings with a moderate length of short jeans on top, a cap and fingerless gloves. Background/History Mei is a granddaughter of an infamous Italian mafia but she doesn’t know this. She is the supposed next heir to the new generation however, organisations lost contact to the boss and Mei herself. This Famiglia is called Acqua Famiglia, which translates to ‘Water Family’ in Italian. Water is an important liquid that can freely shape into anything, flexible to all surroundings and is impossible to live without water. Mei has met Hibiki in her childhood before and they were very good friends, however Mei had to move to another place due to her father's long term work. That was approximately the time when Lenta's parents passed away and Hibiki had to work towards Lenta to educate her during her time in hospital etc, making him gradually forget about Mei, whereas Mei on the other hand, remembers Hibiki quite clearly so whenever she sees Hibiki with Miru she can't help but to feel somewhat jealous. Personality She is a shy person who is selectively mute. She only speaks when crucial moments such as warning someone before death etc but generally speaks in a quiet tone. Although shy, she is very hardworking and willing to cooperate whenever possible, making her a enthusiastic member. Behaviour Mei is very hesitant and observant. She often doubts people's decisions and can hear random thoughts from people which can often make her feel determined. Her confidence and leadership skills aren't so great due to her socializing skills, but when she feels as though help is needed, she is always the first one to solve it. She hacks through several things for only information uses, but otherwise she doesn't dare to even hack. Sometimes she even asks herself how she hacks without even knowing the maths. She is easily envious of anyone who nears Hibiki, especially Miru (who Miru only regards Hibiki as friends and likewise for Hibiki). Likes/Dislikes Powers/Weapons *'Bladeless Katana': Mei uses a sword that shapes as a katana with chains at the end of the kashira (pommel), however when unsheathed, to normal humans they do not see or feel anything of the sword. In actuality, the entire blade body of the sword is water(which has no particular anatomy) and is only visible to people who posses immortality. This is the weapon that has passed down within the Acqua Familigia, generation by generation. It may seem useless at first, but it actually has many functions to it. (Geez I sound so professional reading this 5 months later...) **'7th World Exquip': A storage container that has an unbelievable amount of space. Apparently everyone posses an ability like this however, they are unable to discover it. This "container" is able to compress and store a person's energy (for Mei her energy comes from her earphones). **'Extension': The chain can extend or shorten for convenient uses. **'Solidify': As the name suggests, water can change under cold circumstances and solidify into ice. When this happens, the katana becomes a real weapon and is able to function like a normal katana except the fact that the time it solidifies relies on the amount of energy remaining in the user. **'Attack:' You can use the sword in its unsheathed form and attack. If used very effectively, it may be on par to a sheathed katana. Trivia *Mei is left handed. *She is colour blinded **She is unable to identify colours from similar objects put together e.g. tennis ball in grass, but has surprisingly a great eyesight in general when she needs to identify objects (as long as they don't blend in together) *Her surname was kept with her mother's maiden name. **Izumi can be translated to 'Fountain' in Japanese. *愛唯(Mei) is often mistakened as 'Aiyui'. *She has a younger brother called Izumi Itsuki. *Her name was originally 'May', but changed it to sound more of a Japanese name. **She is a fairly infamous gamer and hacker online which uses the username of 31stofMay. She defeated the self-claimed best gamer in the world, who is actually quite the truth, but after being defeated, she began playing on games more. *Her original design was to have two loose piggy tails that lay in front of her chest but this was reconsidered in the modified version and changed it to two piggy tails at the back. This change was made for more variety (too many long hair girls!!) Character Influences N/A Basic Information Relationships Gallery We'll be fine.png|Izumi's original hair style. Her outfit is the summer uniform of Kannazuki Middle High School. 2.png|Celebration of 2014 May the 31st! Keep gaming, my friends~ Category:Characters